


The Boy Who Dances In Winter

by Cherin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Language Barrier, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Snow, The spirit animals are based on those from the golden compass, Yami is a wild man, and art, art too, ive been working so long on four chapters of this story, subtle funny moments I guess? Not sure, suggestions for filler chapters are welcome, taking long to do updates but comments keep me motivated, yuugi and his adventures through a winter wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherin/pseuds/Cherin
Summary: He falls out of the sky, the wind prickling his cheeks as he holds tightly onto the warm bundle in his arms. He’s falling... Falling down... Into a land of white.





	The Boy Who Dances In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect weekly or monthly updates xD it’s a really long story. Sometimes I just dont feel like writing it because of how long I’ve made it, but I made it either way and its a story I really do want to tell. It’s been more on my mind than any other. The same goes for another story called Untamed, which I will post once it’s finished, or post it as a twoshot, who knows. 
> 
> This is just a tester at how well received this idea for a story will be. Lets hope it wont fail.

Breathing in the snow.  
It was cold. Of course it was. God I could hardly breathe. How many feet had I been buried below the snow? I tried moving, but it's no use; I was trapped. Cramped and stuck, unable to move anything but for my arm that was close to my face. I don't know where my partner is. I try calming down and shout once, but nobody hears me. The snow was crushing my frail body as I waited. Waiting for a chance to survive. I find myself thinking back to how I became trapped within this predicament. I quivered constantly, the ice taking no time to freeze the hottest places of my body.

Was I going to die? Was this the end for me? Was it... all over?

Would I ever see my friends again? My family? My partner? Oh, how I hoped my partner wasn't in the same situation as I was.

At one point, I'm happy. Happy that this only happened to me and not to one of my friends.  
Right now I don’t remember what happened exactly, or how I got here... I have this habit of getting in trouble, but I think... if I survive this, it'll pretty much take the cake… That way, I guess, I'll know it wasn't just an accident. Maybe faith, or something. God I’m cold. Please don’t let me die…

I’m scared… Can I even move? No? Just a little!

I dug a small portion of snow away from my face to allow some more breathing area. Good thing I'm not afraid of being in a cramped space. Have you ever taken a train in Asia? Yeah, you wouldn't want to. Still, those were way better times than suffocating in this ice cold prison...

I couldn't feel my hands at this point, or my feet. So cold. Too cold. The blood in my limbs was pulling away to protect my vital organs and keep them warm. Which was pretty useless if you ask me, because this way I was unable to move around and unable to escape. Without any protective layers, I'd be dead in less than 2 minutes. Couldn't I just die a painless death? My heart was racing. 

Some day, I was going to die. I would never return, and I would never know when I would be dead. Like Shakespeare would put it; death is like sleeping. You don’t know when it’s going to happen, and you won’t even know it when you’re gone.

Ah… Hikari… I wonder if you have depressive thoughts like this sometimes. Oh god… Hikari… Please don’t be dead… 

I didn’t want to die. Not today. Not ever even. Death scared me, and it would make me crawl into a corner and cry. Isn’t it creepy? Dying? But then, what about our souls? Would they matter? Or our consciousness? Maybe the fear of death came from the fear we felt from our body, the vessel that holds our soul, or the fear to lose connection with our soul. 

I remember the old documentary about this person who’d weigh people as they died, and every time, they lost some weight. But he never finished his work. I think he got caught or he died… Really not sure. The project could never be repeated though, as it was illegal and all that. (I know this one! I believe he died, but his experiment was debunked bc the weight loss was explained another way.)

As I lay still, I felt my consciousness slipping away, my body began trembling and I was beginning to run out of breath. I couldn't see. Not that it was just dark, no; my eyes were failing me. I was beginning to panic, tried moving, but I couldn't get out. I couldn't breathe. I was dying. My body shivered severely at this point, whether it was from the strain, the shock or just the cold, I didn't know.

Then... I heard it. It was soft, and nearly inaudible, but it was there; scurrying. Something sniffing around in the snow above me, like a dog! I whimpered. I actually tried to yell, but as soon as I opened my mouth, it got filled with snow. I realize now that it must have caved in from the mass that was running above me. I began choking, and gagging, suffocating as the snow melted slowly and dared to suffocate or drown me. Then, I felt someone's hand touching my body. They took my leg and pulled me out.  
I had been lying somewhat horizontally in the snow, hence the reason why it caved in so easily. As my head was spinning from taking in too much fresh air at once, my body was totally limp, apart from the constant trembling and gagging. I tried raising my hands or blinking my eyes, but I couldn't. The gagging that I was still doing was a reflex and I now noticed my saviour was holding me up, trying to help me out.

The person made a rattling sound, along the lines of, "Rurururuururururruru."

I felt them laying me down on something hard, the snow beneath it, and another soft thing was laid on my chest, it was small, which my rescuer laid my hand over. It was a little bit warm. That's all my hand felt. I heard how the person dragged me through the snow, accompanied by the scurrying from before.

“Scrunch! Scrunch… Scrunch! Scrunch!” They seemed to be in a hurry… I slightly wondered if I could get hemophilia. Maybe it would be okay to try and move a little? The thought of getting my limbs amputated scared me fiercely.

I twitched, inhaling with a lot of difficulty. All I heard for a while was the snow crunching below my weight and my savior’s feet. I registered after a moment that I was laying down on a frame of some sort. My senses were still off the chart, and I didn't thrust my eyes as they conjured black blots all over my vision. My arms and legs were still numb as well.

Abruptly, the feeling of being pulled stopped and I could hear feet sinking in the snow beside me.  
I was lifted bridal style, one arm in my back and one in the folds of my knees. I could hear shuffling, wood bending and creaking. Warmth hit me as the person maneuvered me around. I still couldn't see anything, but my sight was slowly turning back. Everything I looked at went unregistered, so as to say; I didn't know what I was looking at. I did recognize fire, the orange colour burning brightly. Warmth… So much warmth...

I was inside the person's house then? But it was so dark here. Or was that because the outer rims of my sight were still hazy? My head spun too much to ponder it. I was laid down again on something soft, the little thing on my chest taken away and laid before the fire. A being, the size of a badger, settled itself beside it.

"Hraa… Gra…?" I heard the person, but I didn't know what they were saying. Maybe I was so out of it that my hearing began to fail me as well. I was trying to see his face, but it was too dark, and my condition was too bad. I could faintly hear stumbling on the wooden floor before a mass jumped next to me in what I now assumed was some sort of bed.

Feeling a tug at my clothes, I gasped. The person must want to remove them because they are soaking wet and cold… But… I couldn't let them violate my privacy! It was sad to say that I wasn't capable of doing very much that moment, apart from raising my arm and putting my near-frozen hand their face. There was a chuff released by the other, before he grabbed my assaulting limb by the wrist and flicked it away. He jerked off my jacket and I winced, feeling oddly sick.

"Saaahn…." He tries to take off my pants next, but I trashed around with my legs in refusal, ending up hitting him. My lower limbs get crushed by what I assume is his weight, he was probably sitting on me. I hear something snap before I feel a sting in my right upper leg. Did just he hit me? I don't know.

He took off my trousers regardless of my complaining whimpers, before trying to get my t-shirt off as well. I knew I should've protested harder, but… I couldn't. I was too tired to fight, too weak to protest against the other's actions. I was afraid he was going to rape me I guess. The thought came up in my head, but disappeared when he threw himself on me. I could feel his warmth leaking into me as I listened to his breathing. When did he remove his clothes?

It was calm and peaceful. He shifted, pulling a cover over us and laid down beside me. Covers. Thick, furry covers keeping us warm. I finally stopped fighting and fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

"Nou."  
Something poked my side and I curled up, shivering.

"Nou nou!" Someone shook me. I opened my eyes and looked around. Wood… Wooden cabin… Snow pressing against the highly-placed, small windows, a small chimney where an Arctic hare was laying by the blazing fire… Wait…  
Hikari… My spirit animal!

But… What… Was he still alive…?

I saw his ears twitch slightly, his chest rising and falling softly and felt the bond tingling. Thank God, he was! I forgot that I would be dead if something happened to him. Not instantly, but in a matter of a few hours, you were practically done for.

My eyes darted over to the person in front of me… covered in fur-like clothes… Eyes, orange-like, crimson around the pupils, with a gaze on that smooth face of his as if it could kill. Coal was adorning his eyelids beautifully, and God fuck those high cheekbones. He had blonde bangs, and wild, ash-black hair with auburn tips. It was almost like mine. I had blonde bangs as well and also black hair, but with a pink shine.

He… must be the one who saved me. I try to talk, but I stutter, my voice refusing to go on. The other looks at me, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow before blinking, as if waiting for me to go on. I shiver again. Even if the fire had been burning for so long and I had been covered by the thick animal-fur-covers, it did not entirely prevent the cold from protruding through the little chimney.

"Ha?" I looked back up at the person, not even realizing I had been looking away, and noticed he had crawled closer to me. I noted knots of snow in the fur clothes he wore and in his hair. His voice was clear as crystal, almost glass-shattering.

"T-Thank you! F-For saving m-me!" I squeaked, pulling the covers back up to hide myself. When he didn't respond after a while, I slowly lower them again, coming face to face with the stranger, which made me gasp in surprise. Then I saw he was holding Hikari out to me, and I slowly took over my spirit animal, hugging it softly.

"God I'm so glad you're still alive!" I whispered. The hare returned the affection by snuggling away in my arms and I smiled softly.

"Scared Yugi!" He told me. I shushed softly and stroked his long ears, savouring the moment.

"Gulo, keke!" My rescuer then says, signing to the animal from before to come over. It had to be his spirit animal… I looked up and froze. It had long hair draping down its sides, short legs and four huge paws, each the size of a spread open hand. 

Hikari sensed my distress in a moment and saw the animal trudging over as well. He instantly jumped up on my shoulder, shattering into violet-coloured, glowing sand before he transformed into a black-and-white bicolour cat, hissing at the bear-like creature. Who in the name of the blazes had a wolverine as a spirit animal? 

The orange-red-eyed young man shot back in surprise, gasping, his spirit animal changing as well, but it wasn't like any transformation I've ever seen.

Normally the spirit animal shattered into a sand-like substance, glowing brightly in the colours of the person's soul. Ever heard of the saying 'the eyes are the mirrors of the soul'? You could say its colour is thus the same as its partner's eye-colour.

This transformation however, was as if the flesh warped itself rapidly around the spirit, a black void between the stretched parts and bones beneath it, visible to the naked eye.

And as if a wolverine wasn't dangerous enough, the spirit animal transformed into a snow leopard. Who in the world had such a dangerous creature as their spirit? Surely not a very weak person...  
It let out a purring chuff, just like the person in front of me had done before.

I tried to back away, but my back met the wall next to the nest of fur I was laying in. My rescuer, whatever he was called, turned to take another blanket of fur and held it out to me. The snow leopard edged closer, purring, before rubbing its head to my legs.

Hikari turned to look at me, but said nothing. I slowly raised my hand and took what the other offered me, now noticing it was a fur outfit like his own. He watched as I put them on, smiling toothily when our eyes met. He was sitting down in the nest as well, petting his spirit and looking over to Hikari. My spirit was still hissing regularly at his, but neither seemed to mind much. Instead he laughed at Hikari and 'played' with him. As in him poking my spirit who scratched back at his hand furiously.

Once I was ready, he hummed and stood up, walking towards the door. His spirit kept lying down next to me so I was guessing he was going to come back soon. My guess was right when he did return, only a few minutes later, but this time, he was holding something red… Something frozen. He took a bite of it, gnawing as it crunched between his teeth, before offering me some. I accepted the offer yet again, and hazily looked at it, before realizing it was a chunk of meat, frozen solid! A huge lump too if I may say so.

It didn't look like he was going to cook it, so I guessed I'd do that. I looked around and went over to the cupboards, trying to find a pan or a kettle.

I found myself a little pot and deemed it clean enough before putting the meat in it and hanging the pot on the hook above the fire. Then I sat down and waited. He came to sit next to me, curious about what I had just done. Looking back and forth between me and the pot, I could see in his confused expression that he seriously had no ill intentions.

"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue, "I am Yugi, and this is my spirit animal, Hikari."  
He grinned and pointed at himself, "Yami," He then pointed at his spirit animal, me following that gorgeous finger with my eyes, and introduced his guide, "Gulo."

So… he was 'Yami'…

"Yuuuuuugi…" He murmured my name, drawing the first syllable.

"Yugi," I corrected him.

"Yuugi!" He gleefully answered me.

"N-No it's-"

“Yuugi!" He interrupted again, and before I knew it, he had locked me into a tight embrace, his arms around my neck and his head on top of mine.

I looked up and smiled, Yami smiling back slightly; it automatically converted to a grin. I looked around a bit more and noticed just how much fur there was in this cabin. The walls were covered with it, most of the floor was as well, except for the entrance by the door and the fire, but there was even some fur spawn on chords above me.

"Yami, where am I?" I frowned. He tilted his head and seemed to pout. Right; language barrier. I forgot he didn't speak Japanese-which should have been obvious by now. It was strange he understood my introduction, but he may have caught on when I pointed at myself and my partner when saying our names. He let me go and leaned with his head on his hand, his elbow on the side of his knee.

"Is this Arasuka?" I asked, pointing at the floor as to indicate what I was trying to ask. The young man tilted his head to the other side and pulled his lips together, frowning as his eyes fixed on the air between the both of us. I tried my best English here- was I really that bad?

"Alaska!" He suddenly piped up, probably recognizing the word and jumped around for a bit. The strange part was that he was skipping around with no destination in particular. That was until he seemed to be digging in the scattered mess of junk -that laid all around the cabin- and when he found what he was searching, he came back with it and pointed at the top right of it. A map. Yami dropped it and mimicked someone who was watching through a binocular, his hands formed in circles around his eyes.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow as he continued. He spread his arms wide and darted around, jumping on the back of his spirit. I thought it was going to lash out or something, but it effortlessly stood up and carried him one tour around the cabin. He then jumped off again as he kept making loud, purr-like noises. I immediately thought about a flying vehicle- a plane, or a...

He made me flinch violently when he suddenly yelled "CAM-BANGBROOOOOoooo...!" and made big motions with his hands. He then twisted his hands together, making small motions. It looked like a bird or a butterfly -his fingers acting as wings- that was falling down- which he accompanied with a whistling sound and then softly pulled his lips, "Poof."

He looked at me, and reached out. I couldn't pull away as I was trying to understand all his strange antics, and he patted my cheek while he had the chance. I blinked, but didn't do anything just yet.

I knew what he meant by all that. He had seen a helicopter crashing down. I had been out trying to snap pictures when it suddenly had gone out of control and was swallowed into moving snow of an avalanche, lucky enough to not hit any rocks as the snow took me down. And he had saved me… And given me shelter… And even food. Wait... The food!

I stood up rapidly and checked the piece of meat, looking relieved when I saw it wasn't burned. Yami tilted his head back and forth like an owl when I took out the cooked meat and ate some of it. I staggered. The meat was juicy and there was so much flavour to it! I was baffled; this was delicious!

I offered about half of it back to Yami, as I wasn't that hungry to eat that big a piece of meat, no matter how well it tasted. Looking at the piece of meat in my hand, he closed in with his face and sniffed it, for some reason looking surprised. He then slowly took it from my hand, letting out a surprised, "Ouhhhhh!"

It was a pretty weird reaction, as if he'd never seen a cooked meal before in his entire life! Hmm… Maybe… Maybe Yami was a literal Eskimo! It meant 'eater of raw meat' after all…

Yami squinted his eyes and gave a small lick to the meat. Then a bigger lick. Then he took a bite, and immediately pushed the whole thing in his mouth, licking his lips and fingers afterwards. Gulo gave him an angry, disappointed stare but he ignored his spirit. It was sort of mean of him, I found. I took another bite from my share, not sure what kind of meat it was, but I didn't think I've ever eaten meat like this… After all, this was Alaska! Who knows what they had here!

"Yami, are you an Esukimo?" I asked again, my English still not better than 5 minutes ago.  
"Yami Eskimo?" He tilted his head again -at this point it made me wonder if it would roll off one day if he kept doing that- repeating about half of my question. Yami gazed into the fire as if someone just asked him the purpose of life.

"You don't think he'll eat me, do you?" Hikari asked me fearfully as he curled up in my lap. I petted the black-and-white bicolour cat on the head before giving him the rest of my meat. "No I don't think so. He's not a cannibal, I… hope…"

I lured Gulo over, Yami watching from his corner of the nest, and gave the snow leopard also a piece. It then licked my hand with its big tongue, and licked Hikari's head several times, the cat still, like a frozen statue. I laughed and patted the big cat's nose, surprised at its hot breath.

Yami laid down in the furs beside me, leaving me with nothing else to do but to join him. I could stay here for a moment longer. I wasn't ready to get up just yet…

I shivered softly. Hikari stared at me, concerned. “Sorry… I was thinking about the crash…”

“That spear came out of nowhere,” Hikari told me. He then looked at Yami and squinted. I frowned and sat back up. What spear?


End file.
